


Pająk

by desolateApocalypse



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolateApocalypse/pseuds/desolateApocalypse
Summary: Neil Josten nie był świadomy, że jego chłopak, Andrew Minyard, ma arachnofobię.





	Pająk

**Author's Note:**

> // Alert! Jest to mój pierwszy fanfik w życiu. Mam nadzieję na konstruktywną krytykę.  
> // Ten fanfik powstał tylko dzięki mojej znajomej, która zaproponowała napisanie opowiadania o tym, że Andrew boi się pająków, a Neil przeżył zbyt wiele czasu jako uciekinier, aby się przejmować nimi.  
> // Oryginał czytałam po angielsku i nie mam pojęcia jak niektóre nazwy brzmią w polskim tłumaczeniu, dlatego większość rzeczy pozostawiłam tak jak była w oryginale.

Piętnaście minut. Tyle zajęło bohaterom filmu dojście do tego kto jest mordercą. Tyle też zajęło Neilowi Jonstenowi zjedzenie całej miski popcornu przygotowanego dla niego i jego chłopaka na czas trwania seansu. I także po piętnastu minutach od wyjścia jego chłopaka, Andrew Minyarda, do toalety, Neil zaczął się niepokoić. Oczywiście w sporej liczbie przypadków, kiedy ktoś nie wracał z toalety przez piętnaście minut oznaczało to tylko, iż wciągnął się w znalezioną tam krzyżówkę albo po spojrzeniu w lustro odkrył masakryczną ilość pryszczy na twarzy i wszczął proces usuwania ich. Mimo wszystko w większości przypadków piętnastominutowy pobyt w łazience oznaczał problemy żołądkowe. A Neil jako dobry chłopak (w opinii Neila, nie Andrew; ale Andrew rzadko wyrażał opinię, która nie jest negatywna, albo przynajmniej nie brzmi jak standardowy tekst tsundere) miał obowiązek dostarczyć Andrew leki.  
Będąc w drodze do apteczki, ku jego zaskoczeniu, odkrył, że drzwi do łazienki są otwarte. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Andrew poszedł załatwić coś jeszcze przed powrotem do wspólnego oglądania, ale gdy podszedł bliżej spostrzegł zapalone w łazience światło.  
\- Andrew? - rzucił w przestrzeń kładąc dłoń na klamce. Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi powoli otworzył drzwi.  
Blondyn stał dwa metry od drzwi wpatrzony w podłogę przed Neilem. Jego twarz jak zwykle nie wyrażała praktycznie żadnych emocji, ale Neil nie mógł nie zauważyć lekkiego drżenia dłoni chłopaka.  
Stwierdzenie, że Neil był zaniepokojony stanem Andrew, byłoby niemałym niedomówieniem.  
\- Andrew? Coś się stało?  
Minyard rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie, nim wrócił do wpatrywania się morderczym wzrokiem w podłogę.  
Neil w końcu spojrzał w dół.  
Przed nim znajdował się jeden z najmniejszych pająków, jakie widział w życiu. Nawet w czasie mieszkania w Europie widział większe stworzenia z rodziny pajęczaków, a ów kontynent nie słynie z groźnej fauny.  
Neil parsknął.  
\- Żartujesz, prawda?  
Andrew prowizorycznie cofnął się jeszcze o krok prawie wchodząc pod prysznic. Dopiero wtedy zdecydował się odwrócić wzrok od pająka i posłać Neilowi mordercze spojrzenie. Za tym spojrzeniem jednak kryło się coś jeszcze. Coś co skutecznie powstrzymało Neila przed rzuceniem ciętej uwagi. Przez chwilę chłopak nie był pewny jak nazwać tę emocję. A być może po prostu nie chciał jej nazywać. Ale bez wątpienia był to strach.  
Neil poczuł nieprzyjemną lekkość w żołądku i równocześnie dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Andrew tak rzadko okazywał jakiekolwiek emocje, że nawet najmniejsza oznaka emocji za jego maską apatii napawała Neila radością. Z drugiej strony widok przerażonego chłopaka łamał mu serce. Strach był ostatnią emocją jaką Neil chciał, aby Andrew doświadczał.  
Z trzeciej strony świadomość, że ten strach wywoływał tyci pajączek troszeczkę bawił Neila. A nawet troszeczkę bardzo.  
Neil przeszedł nad pająkiem i oparł się o kabinę prysznicową kilka centymetrów od Andrew. Gdy Minyard na niego spojrzał, Neil przybrał poważną minę: - Teraz oboje jesteśmy tutaj uwięzieni. - Nie zdołał jednak wytrzymać i już po ułamku sekundy na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Już myślałem, że chociaż raz się na coś przydasz, Josten - rzucił Andrew. Jego głos był nadal spięty, ale dało się usłyszeć zauważalną zmianę. Tak jakby bliskość drugiego człowieka pomagała mu zapomnieć o strachu.  
Neil powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio Andrew zwrócił się do niego po nazwisku.  
\- A więc co teraz? Czekamy na powrót Nicky'ego i Kevina? - spytał Neil pogodnym tonem. Ich współlokatorzy siedzieli w pokoju Aarona i Matta wspólnie oglądając ostatni mecz Trojan. Zwykle Andrew i Neil siedzieliby tam wraz z nimi, albo nawet przenieśli oglądanie do pokoju Monsters, ale Nicky wykopał ich twierdząc, że to świetna okazja na czas tylko we dwoje.  
Andrew skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
\- Dlaczego po prostu nie pozbędziesz się problemu?  
\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz jak odgrywam rolę męczennika.  
Neil powiedział to w żartach, ale Andrew nagle ponownie stał się cały spięty.  
\- Myślałem, że nie wrócisz.  
Neil zmarszczył brwi początkowo nie wiedząc o czym chłopak mówi. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał.  
\- Mówisz o Baltimore? - Pod koniec zdania głos ledwie zauważalnie mu się załamał. Nie poruszali tego tematu od kilku miesięcy, od czasu tego pechowego marca. Z jakiegoś powodu czas nie powodował, że łatwiej było Neilowi zaakceptować wydarzenia z Baltimore i ich skutki. Wręcz przeciwnie. Być może wiosną zbyt wiele się działo, aby był czas o tym myśleć. Wszechobecna prasa, mecz z Ravenami, ugoda z Moriyamami... Wystarczająco wiele na głowie, aby Neil nie miał czasu, aby przypominać sobie o Baltimore. Aby nie myśleć o tym jak bliski był śmierci albo przynajmniej kalectwa. O tym, że zginąłby nim po raz pierwszy powiedział Andrew, że go kocha. O tym, że jeśli wujek Stuart przybyłby choćby o minutę później, Neil nigdy więcej nie zagrałby w exy. Że nie mógłby już tworzyć drużynę wraz z resztą Foxów. Że ponownie utraciłby rodzinę.  
O tym, że prawie stracił to, dla czego jego matka poświęciła własne życie.  
Neil dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie o oddychaniu. Wziął powoli głęboki oddech mając nadzieję, że nie wzbudzi to podejrzeń Andrew. Bał się spojrzeć w jego stronę. Nie chciał go niepokoić żadnymi objawami PTSD. Od początku wakacji zaczął się widywać z psychologiem (który nie był Betsy Dobson) pod presją wywartą przez Wymacka i Abby. Mówienie Andrew po każdym spotkaniu z psychologiem, że trauma związana z Baltimore zanika, nie było do końca kłamstwem, ale być może hiperbolą.  
Mruknięcie Andrew, które chyba miało być przytaknięciem, ocuciło Neila. Chłopak zawahał się przed odpowiedzią.  
\- Przez długi czas myślałem, że nie przeżyję maja - zaczął powoli. - I dopiero kiedy myślałem, że nie mam nic do stracenia... że mogę chociaż przez chwilę żyć, mieć przyjaciół... Dopiero wtedy zacząłem żyć po raz pierwszy w moim życiu... i zrozumiałem, że chcę żyć. Andrew, kiedy odchodziłem wtedy ze stadionu wiedząc, że jadę na pewną śmierć... Niczego bardziej nie pragnąłem niż wrócić do was wszystkich. - Zamilkł wpatrując się w pająka na podłodze. Po chwili dodał z wahaniem i nieco ciszej: - Też myślałem, że nie wrócę. Ale, Andrew... - To już powiedział głośniej, przekierowując wzrok z powrotem na chłopaka. - Nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę się, że wróciłem.  
\- Ciekawe na jak długo. Twój zwyczaj poświęcania się, gdy tylko masz okazję... Mam wrażenie, że któregoś dnia znowu znikniesz i tym razem na dobre.  
Andrew nie patrzył na Neila, ale nie patrzył również na pająka. Wzrok pokierował w stronę przeciwną od tej gdzie przy jego boku stał Neil. Nie będąc w stanie dostrzec wyrazu twarzy Andrew Neil wychylił się odrobinę i zdołał dostrzec ledwo zauważalne napięcie. W tym samym momencie poczuł muśnięcie na dłoni. Gdy zerknął w dół odkrył, że to opuszki palców Andrew dotykały grzbietu jego dłoni, jak gdyby blondyn upewniał się, że Neil wciąż tu jest. Neil ostrożnie wsunął swoją dłoń w dłoń Andrew, nie chcąc spłoszyć chłopaka, i delikatnie uścisnął ją. Ten gest mówił: "Nigdzie nie odchodzę".  
\- Zamierzam tutaj zostać - powiedział na głos.  
Neil przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że na twarzy Andrew pojawi się uśmiech, ale zamiast tego chłopak spojrzał na niego i tylko kiwnął głową. Mimo tak małego gestu, Neil znowu poczuł przyjemne ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Miał w tym momencie ochotę pocałować Andrew w szyję, powiedzieć mu jak bardzo go kocha, udowodnić sobie i mu, że ma wszelkie powody aby pozostać tutaj, przy jego boku i nigdy więcej nie musieć uciekać.  
Ale będąc zamkniętymi w łazience sam na sam z pająkiem... To stanowczo nie była odpowiednia pora na to.  
\- A więc o co chodzi z tym pająkiem? - spytał Neil zmieniając temat. Andrew łypnął na niego.  
\- Niektórzy boją się własnego odbicia, inni pająków - odburknął.  
\- Touché.  
Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu oboje wpatrzeni w pająka. Neilowi nie przeszkadzała ta chwila ciszy, ale nie podobała mu się myśl o dłuższym pozostawianiu Andrew w pomieszczeniu z czymś co wzmagało jego strach. Neil mógłby po prostu wynieść pająka, ale...  
\- Dobra, zmywamy się stąd - rzucił. Andrew widocznie się zrelaksował i spojrzał na Neila najwyraźniej oczekując, że teraz jego chłopak wyniesie w końcu pająka poza pokój. Ewentualnie, że go zabije. Ale Neil miał inny pomysł.  
Na tyle szybko, aby Andrew nie mógł zaprotestować, lecz także na tyle ostrożnie, aby nie przestraszyć go, Neil wziął Andrew na ręce. Chłopak był widocznie zbyt zaskoczony całą sytuacją, by protestować. Nie zareagował na to w żaden sposób, nim nie znaleźli się w bezpiecznej odległości trzech metrów od łazienki. Dopiero wtedy Neil poczuł nagłe uderzenia pod żebrami. Andrew najwyraźniej uznał, że jedynym wyjściem z bycia niesionym na rękach jest użycie łokcia. Wyswobodzony Andrew posłał zgiętemu wpół Neilowi zirytowane spojrzenie. Chłopak zaskakująco wiele potrafił przekazać przy użyciu samego wzroku.  
Nie komentując całego zajścia Andrew skierował się z powrotem ku kanapie. Neil podążył za nim, cofając film o piętnaście minut nim usadowił się obok chłopaka. Nigdzie indziej nie czuł się tak bardzo w domu, jak przy boku Andrew. Nie był nawet w stanie sobie wyobrazić miejsca w którym mógłby bardziej chcieć być niż tutaj.  
Neil przypomniał sobie o pewnej myśli, która pojawiła się w jego głowie jeszcze w łazience.  
Nachylił się ku Andrew. Ale zatrzymał się nim jego usta dotknęły szyi chłopaka.  
\- Tak czy nie? - spytał.


End file.
